Meden Kidnapped
Meden Kidnapped is a mission in Patapon. As the name suggests, Priestess Meden has been captured by the Zigotons , and it's up to the army of the Mighty One to save her before she is taken into Zigoton Territory. Tactics You have to rescue Meden by destroying the prison cart before it crosses the desert. Unfortunately, the cart is extremely tough, and Makoton, an elite Yariton, will harrass you every step of the way. Sometimes, backup Zigotons will appear, either Experienced or Professional Yumitons, Tatetons, and Yaritons. The trick is balancing attacking with advancing. You need to attack the cart, but since it constantly moves away, you'll need to advance every now and then. Maximizing damage is key to winning this mission, so finding and maintaining the optimal attack range is critical. Be fast when reaching the hottest part of the desert (red sand and skeletons in the background); fire geysers start shooting from the ground like in Desert Crossing. If you end up there, use the Rain Miracle to give yourself more time. You'll eventually escape that place, but that also means the cart is nearly at the goal, so work fast! Don't use fire element weapons or Divine Stew (which gives you fire effects.) It sets fire on the cart, and will burn Meden to death. Her death scream is worth hearing at least once, but you won't get any further in the game without saving her, so lay off the firepower. Complete Walkthrough (by YeeStyla) Hey Pataponians, If you're still stuck playing Patapon at the 'Meden Kidnapped' stage.. here's how to end the stage quick and easy! I was stuck here for a little while, but after finding a majorly big clue in one of the video examples on YouTube, I completed the stage in the very next attempt and 3 attempts after just for laughs! Well, it's also good to do missions again, because you receive different items each time, sometimes better than the first. Alright, so here it is... ---- PATAPON MISSION 24: Meden Kidnapped - Walkthrough You can complete this stage in under 3 mins and without losing any Patapons. Avoid using any stews. The Rain juju is optional, but I'd keep it just in case it takes longer than expected and you reach the toasty desert section. MISSION GUIDE 1. Equip your army with Tatepons, Yaripons and Yumipons. combination was 5 x 5 x 5, pretty solid with a mix of Barsala, Mogyoon, Tikulees and few basic patapons 2. Do not use Fire weapons. this mission, my Tatepons had Steel Axes or Zleep Zwords Zs - Yaripons used either Steel, Iron or Dokaknel's Fang Spears - and Yumipons all had Steel Bows Meden will burn if you do. 2.5. Avoid using Stews. have tried following my own guide with a Divine Stew and failed, this guide works flawlessly without any stew 3. To start the mission - begin by moving towards the cart with PATA PATA PATA PON. try and keep up right behind the cart throughout the stage 4. The SECRET to passing this stage is this - PON PON CHAKA CHAKA! is the big clue I found, it's one-off but gives more powerful hits on the cart without creating too much fire to burn Meden can locate the PonChaka song by fighting the 'Steel Deity Dogaeen' boss who is located just right of 'A World of Ooze' on the Patapon World Map. 5. Follow this exact fight sequence: ~ PATA PATA PATA PON ~ PATA PATA PATA PON ~ PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON. Repeat 6. Use discretion when following this sequence. If there is still fire on the cart, do an extra PATA PATA PATA PON before charging up with PON PON CHAKA CHAKA walking part of the sequence does 2 things: (a) keeps your Patapon army close to the cart to effectively perform a charged up attack, and (b) gives time for fire on the cart to cool off. 7. Be aware of how many flames are on the cart after each attack.. there should be only 1 or 2 flames at a time, but not more than 3. Meden will let you know if the fire is too much- when you get a speech saying 'The fire... the fire.. I'm burning' - she has around half of her health left, so you need to take it easy. Keep performing the sequence, though if you choose to do an extra PATA PATA PATA PON, stay in Fever mode so you can perform the Rain juju when it gets to the toasty desert part 8. The stage ends as soon as you've destroyed the cart and Meden is free. You don't need to worry about taking out all of the remaining Zigotons or being burnt alive.. whew! All in a good day's work. EXTRA TIPS 1. If you start seeing big creature skeletons in the background of the desert plain - this means you're close to the toasty desert section where lava and fire spouts out. You might want to get to Fever Mode soon and perform the Rain juju. You really need to perform the Rain juju when the plain becomes fiery red in colour. sequence without any fire weapons and stew should work, though you can get away a few times with one less PATA PATA PATA PON and still end the stage you're good and followed the above sequence on cue and in Fever Mode - you should complete the stage just before or when the plain gets fiery red. Your army will be performing the victory dance in the fire... man, tough little things - no offence Dekapon. 2. When you attack, there should be no more than 3 flames on the cart, if there's more then you have to take it easy- maybe an extra PATA PATA PATA PON is needed. 3. There are 3 health stages of the cart - 1st stage is when it's in perfect condition, the 2nd is when it's damaged, and the 3rd stage it looks like it's going to literally break into pieces. 4. When the cart is nearly demolished (3rd stage of health) and you see reinforcements of Zigotons coming to attack - you are very close to ending the stage. Keep up the sequence for at least 2-3 times more. 5. Don't worry if you lose Fever Mode - continue to follow the sequence and stay close to the cart. This may delay your process so it may be wise to get back up to fever mode, perform the Rain juju if you're close to the toasty desert section and then start the sequence again. ---- Well that's about all the advice I can provide. I hope this guide is really helpful, all the best! YeeStyla UPDATE MAY 2009: I've been advised that this mission is far easier if you have no Barsala patapons, no Fire or Divine weapons, and no Divine Stew. I'm guessing the faster & stronger hit rate of Barsala Patapons would cause fire. Although I completed it using Barsalas, I guess without them this mission may be super easy. Try this out, do not use Barsala Patapons, Divine stew (apparently other stews are fine), or any Fire or Divine Weapons - and then attack the cart as normal. This apparently should result with no flames appearing whatsoever. If this is correct then people stuck here can still follow the above sequence but with one less - PATA PATA PATA PON; Or alternatively keep in range and attack the cart, hopefully destroying it before reaching the toasty desert section. If not, the above guide definitely works. The game is quite easy after this mission. Cheers, YeeStyla Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Rinririn's Theme Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Walkthrough